


The Look In Your Eye

by ColdNeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), There isn't enough AnaJack stuff for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdNeon/pseuds/ColdNeon
Summary: Ana and Jack talk.





	

Her eye is always so tired. Losing the other one to Amelie has left her trying to do double the work with her remaining eye and it’s starting to catch up with her. It’s the same sort of tiredness that permeates her body on a day to day basis as she runs through dark streets, looking for something, anything. Anything to find what had caused the disaster at the headquarters.

When she’d lost her eye, the game had changed. It was no longer about holding out for the team: the team was gone. There was no more Overwatch. Jack was gone, Gabriel was gone. Reinhardt thought she was dead. Pharah had been left in good hands and was old enough to handle herself. Ana Amari was completely alone.

And that’s what led to her fateful night in Dubai. Whilst running through the streets in pursuit of a suspected link to Talon, she rounded a corner, only to find the man being held well off the ground by a tall dark figure. He was clad in a heavy jacket, with some weird mechanical visor covering his face. His thinning hair was a silvery white, and what she could see of his face was marred by an enormous scar, stretching across his mid forehead before going under his visor.

She held up her rifle, keeping him tightly in the bead of her scope. “Don’t move. Put the man down.”

There was silence for a few moments before the man dropped the squirming operative heavily onto the ground. As soon as the operative hit the floor, she’d shot him with a sleep dart, still keeping her eyes trained on the shadowy man. He took a step into the dull street lights and she felt his eyes tracing over her.

His voice was harsh, clearly worn from years of shouting commands. “Ana?” That’s what made it odd to hear his almost stammer. “How are you alive?”

“How do you know that name?” she growled, keeping her rifle trained on him. He slowly raised up his hands, moving them towards his visor.

“How about I show you?” He unclipped the visor and slowly lowered it, the moonlight pouring over his face. What she saw was the heavily scarred face of Jack Morrison, former commander of Overwatch. No longer was his face proud and strong. Now, it was tired, worn. It was almost beaten, but she could still see that fire in his eyes.

“Jack?”

He let out a long sigh. “Did any of us actually die? Are we just anomalies that refuse to die no matter what?” With a shake of his head, he dropped his hands to his sides. “So, this guy, he Talon?” She shrugged.

“Probably.”

“Not like you to be unsure.”

“When you’re chasing ghosts, sometimes that’s all you have Jack. Seems like we’re surrounded by ghosts, what, with Reaper on the loose.” Ana had heard rumours about Reaper, and if the rumours were to believed it was no other than Gabriel Reyes underneath that awful mask and hood.

“His taste in fashion hasn’t exactly improved much, has it?”  She chuckled softly at her joke and Jack just shook his head incredulously.

Jack took a step closer. “You’re looking pretty good for a dead woman.”

“And you’re looking pretty good for a man buried under a ton of rubble,” she replied, slowly putting her rifle back into over her shoulder, “You’re definitely looking a little more metallic, at any rate.”

He snorted, before stopping in front of her. “It’s good to see you, Ana. I saw Pharah a few months ago. She didn’t see me though.”

“Oh?”

“I was in Cairo and I saw her working with a group of troops. She is a strong leader,” he said, before pausing for a moment. “She’s got your eyes though.”

Ana chuckled. “She has your smile.”

He paused. “So she _is_ my daughter?”

The question hung in the air for a few moments Ana pondered her answer. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because the way you helped me raise her was more than a father. You and the other members of Overwatch were the best possibly family for her. The fact that you didn’t know, but still went out of your way to help her grow up to be this proud girl she is today? That’s why.”

Jack sighed. “I wonder if there’s a normal way to have this conversation, without being in an alley with a terrorist lying unconscious at our feet.”

Ana raised an eyebrow. “Or having a conversation that most people would span over a few hours and with more yelling; all within the space of two minutes.”

Ana had seen a lot of things in her years as a member of Overwatch, as a soldier, and as a bounty hunter on the streets. But the last thing she ever expected was this.

Jack Morrison, the tough, but caring leader of Overwatch, shedding a tear.

“That’s a lot to take in, I should go and do that.”

“Yeah, you should do that Jack. I’ll see you soon, I assume.”

He nodded and ran away, quickly enveloped by the shadows. Ana sadly smiled at his rapidly disappearing figure. The operative on the ground groaned and started to wake up, but she shot him with another dart to the back of the neck. He slumped back to the ground with a moan. She chuckled before finding herself musing about the conversation with Jack.

 There wasn’t a lot of room for caring in the lives of old soldiers.

But what little moments they did get? They made up for it.


End file.
